Venganza
by Genddrene Mjesec
Summary: El amor es fuerte. Tan fuerte que es capaz de traer amores desde el mas alla... para cobrar algo pendiente.


**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LOS USO COMO INSPIRACION. ESTE RELATO PARTICIPA EN EL RETO OCTOBERFEST DE LADIES KOU OFICIAL.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **VENGANZA**_

Estaba sentada frente al fuego, observándolo fijamente con sus ojos amatistas. Afuera la noche rugía de una manera incontrolable. El viento agitaba con furia las copas de los arboles, mientras las nubes grises anunciaban la llegada de una tormenta.

Tomo el átame que se encontraba a un costado y se puso de pie. Se acerco al pequeño altar que había construido para la diosa y corroboro que todo estuviese en orden: las velas blancas, las rojas y las negras. Los listones rojos cerca de la fotografía y un poco de sal.

Se acerco al espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación. Acomodo el cuello del simple y sencillo vestido negro que llegaba hasta sus tobillos y elevo su larga y oscura cabellera en una cola.

Sabiendo que ya estaba lista para empezar, camino hasta el centro de la habitación junto al fuego y con el átame en mano comenzó a crear un circulo de sal alrededor de ella y del altar. Al terminarlo coloco los objetos que tenia sobre el mismo y los fue colocando en la posición correcta. Con su mano izquierda, tomo el átame por el lado del filo causando que un poco de sangre cayera sobre la fotografía de él.

En voz alta pidió permiso a la diosa para comenzar el ritual y obtener algo de su poder. Seguidamente pidió a los 5 elementos su ayuda y poder para que la energía se canalizara a través de ellos.

Encendió las velas una por una, tomo la fotografía ensangrentada y la envolvió con el listón rojo. Coloco la fotografía en el medio del triangulo formado por las tres velas y cerro sus ojos, concentrándose firmemente en su deseo.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que su cuerpo se encontraba en un completo estado de calma y sin darse cuenta, su alma fue desprendiéndose lentamente de su cuerpo hasta quedar completamente aislada de él.

Con la conciencia dentro de su espíritu y ella en pleno plano astral, observo como su cuerpo había quedado en la misma posición de meditación que había tomado desde el inicio. Con sus dedos trasparentes toco la fotografía y cerró los ojos.

Al instante de abrirlos de nuevo se encontraba frente a un conjunto de departamentos asi que se dirigió al departamento que ya conocía. Atravesó sin problemas la puerta e ingreso a lo que sería la sala. Un juego de sillones en negro frente a un amplio televisor negro, en el centro una mesilla donde se encontraba un bolso que definitivamente era de mujer. Una especie de rabia inundo su alma y siguió avanzando. Al llegar al comedor encontró restos de una cena que había sido hecha hace solo un par de horas.

Con la mente llena de ira se dirigió hasta la habitación que tantas veces habían compartido. Y efectivamente encontró la habitación revuelta, con ropas de mujer tiradas a diestra y siniestra y a él abrazado a la delicada figura de una rubia.

Haciendo gala de sus poderes de sacerdotisa, hizo aparecer en el aire un alfiler y se dedico a jugar con él. Pasadas unas horas sonrió satisfecha por su trabajo. Se acerco lentamente al oído de su tormento y simplemente soplo. El, confundido comienza a salir del mundo de los sueños y observa a su alrededor. Ve que la mujer que lo acompañaba en la cama estaba plácidamente dormida dándole la espalda asi que decidió no molestarla.

Pero algo lo inquietaba. Sentía una mano femenina en el hombro pero al tocar, no había nada. En eso observa como en la mullida alfombra se van formando unos pasos, que definitivamente eran de una mujer. Sintió como se le erizaba la piel ante semejante acontecimiento al intentar encender una luz, la bombilla simplemente estallo en mil pedazos.

Y oyó esa risa.

Oyó la risa inconfundible de Rei. Y sabía que se estaba volviendo loco. Creyó que era simplemente producto de su imaginación y del hecho de que aun la extrañaba.

Rei, que leía sus pensamientos, se acerco a el por detrás y lo abrazo. El quedo helado como un tempano de hielo. Entonces ella susurra: "La noche es oscura y está llena de horrores, cariño".

Con eso Yaten simplemente se desmaya del terror.

A la mañana siguiente, despierta en su cama, con la sensación de que lo que había ocurrido anoche era simplemente una pesadilla. En el ambiente el pudo olfatear una esencia de canela, característica de su adorada Rei.

El sabía que había hecho mal en engañarla. Producto de eso ella se había lanzado del balcón de ese departamento. Y juraba que se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Como podría sentir sus manos o siquiera oír su risa, siendo que ya llevaba 5 años muerta?

Se gira y observa a Mina que seguía de espaldas a él. La gira para poder ver el rostro cuando su mandíbula se desencaja del horror y se pone a gritar.

El rostro de Mina estaba completamente surcado con varias líneas hechas con un alfiler. Las comisuras de sus labios habían sido alargadas hasta llegar a las orejas. Se levanto de un salto de la cama y huyo hacia el baño. Mina estaba muerta y él lo sabía. Al acercarse al lavabo para quitarse los restos de sangre de la mano, vio como en el espejo se formaba una frase:

LA NOCHE ES OSCURA Y ESTA LLENA DE HORRORES

Mientras tanto Rei abandonaba el santuario, con el cuerpo que había tomado prestado para el ritual. Para los fantasmas realizar un ritual Wicca ya no era tan sencillo como cuando estaban con vida.

Camino lentamente hacia el cementerio donde se encontraba su morada. Atravesó varios y varios pasillos hasta llegar a su tumba. Su triste y sucia lapida, que denotaba que nadie la había venido a visitar. Los restos de flores, que ya se habían marchitado luego de tantos años y su fotografía que ya se encontraba sin un ápice de color. Sonriendo por su venganza se separo del cuerpo de su aprendiz, Hotaru, y la dejo recuperar su lugar. Hotaru quedo durmiendo sobre una de las tumbas y Rei en un gesto de agradecimiento dejo junto a ella el átame que ella siempre había deseado.

En eso la tormenta empeora y Rei sabe que es momento de partir. Antes de ir, deja un pequeño sobre en tumba y se retira.

Horas después, una inconfundible cabellera blanca se acerca hacia allí. Con una mano sacude la lapida.

REI HINO DE KOU. AMADA ESPOSA Y EXCELENTE COMPAÑERA.

Toma el pequeño sobre y lo abre:

TE JURE QUE IBAS A PAGAR YATEN. ¿Y DONDE QUEDO AHORA LA HERMOSA SONRISA DE MINA?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diooooooos lo que costo escribir esto. Mil cambios de ideas. Desde algo romántico hasta algo violento y volvimos por lo cruel. Espero que sea de su agrado ya que es la primera vez que me meto con este género.**


End file.
